


Out

by AmuChii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst-ish?, Confession, Gen, M/M, Rejection, Tears, bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuChii/pseuds/AmuChii
Summary: “I waited for years to hear that from you, Tsukki. Years.” he chuckled. “I waited, and waited, and kept waiting.”





	Out

Yamaguchi turns and starts to walk away, but Tsukki’s words made him suddenly stop in his tracks.

“I love you, Yamaguchi. I really do.”

Tears start welling in his eyes as he heard his confession. He sees himself running in Tsukki’s arms yet he couldn’t dare turn.

“I- I’m such an idiot for denying what I really feel. I became afraid. I’m afraid that you don’t feel the same. Afraid that you’ll walk away. So afraid in fact that I- I kept it all inside and wished that what I feel for you isn’t true. And now, all my fear is happening. You’re walking away. From me…”

He hears a crack in Tsukki’s voice and it’s breaking him inside.

“The only difference is that it’s me who tried pushing you away. I don’t want to lose you, Yamaguchi. So please, if you’re going, come back my way.”

Futile are his efforts to stop the tears that falls from his eyes as he turns to face Tsukki while showing a smile.

“I waited for years to hear that from you, Tsukki. Years.” he chuckled. “I waited, and waited, and kept waiting.”

This is the moment he’s always been dreaming. Finally, it’s happening! He wants to run to him. To hug him, to touch his face, to comfort him. The only thing keeping him from doing these things are his tears. Because the tears he’s having are not tears of happiness.

“The thing is, you’ve been too late. I’ve convinced myself that maybe... maybe your happiness will never be with me. I love you, Tsukki. I always did, but I'm tired. I don’t want to love you anymore.”

Tsukki stood there, unable to move, as he clearly sees Yamaguchi walk farther away from him. His bestfriends' cheers and smiles - which he knows are for him - started flashing before his dripping eyes. All the walls he built up suddenly collapsed and made him fell to the ground. He tried to reach out. Yamaguchi is walking… out of sight. Out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So boredom made me hold a pen and write this cringing cliche. This is my attempt in going back to writing. I love Yams! I really do! But this has been in my mind for a while that I just have to do it. I was trying to go for angst, but nah. It didn’t have much feels, I guess. It feels like something’s missing. Haha! But thank you so much if you liked it!


End file.
